


Буря

by Mariuelle



Category: Kingdom Netflix, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: Дело осложняется тем, что на протяжении всего пути Мин Чи-Рок зорко наблюдает за тем, как в глазах Ли Чанга накапливается раздражение.Чанг хмурится, когда солдаты отряда по привычке, которую не искоренить, не выбить, обращаются к нему по титулу.Когда Со-Би пытается оказать ему помощь первому после сражений с мертвецами.Когда во время привалов ему выделяют самое безопасное место.Когда Чи-Рок склоняет перед ним голову слишком низко.
Relationships: Min Chi-rok/Prince Lee Chang
Kudos: 7





	Буря

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Мин Чи-Рока (лучник, детектив, четвертый выживший во время битвы на озере вместе с Чангом, Ён-Сином и Бом-Палом) недооценивают, имхо))  
> 2\. Таймлайн - после битвы на озере, во время зачистки территории Чосона от зараженных  
> 3\. Встречала разное написание имен персонажей, не против любого  
> 4\. Основа идеи - слова Чанга в адрес его дяди, изгнанного короля, по поводу того, что королевская кровь в Чосоне имеет большой вес  
> 5\. Вообще-то это планировалось как зарисовка на тему того, как Чи-Рок и Чанг стреляют из лука, но что-то пошло не так, очевидно. Так что имеем то, что имеем

Когда отрекшийся от королевского престола принц, истинный наследник, свет Великой Империи Чосон, Ли Чанг чуть не протыкает себе глаз собственной стрелой, командир Мин Чи-Рок даже не уверен, чувствует ли он себя больше встревоженным или же позабавленным.

Их боевой отряд позволяет себе встать на короткий привал, едва солнечный диск, лениво вспухая и наливаясь бледным зимним светом, ползет по небосклону вверх. Дни все еще приносят больше тепла, чем ночи, а значит, зараженные становятся менее активными, стоит земле прогреться немного. Замедляется их бег, щелкают медленнее челюсти.  
И чаша на весах распределения сил в этой войне склоняется в сторону тех, кто смог сохранить человеческий облик.

Командир Чи-Рок бодрствует, несмотря на усталость, на настойчивую ломоту в суставах – да, он благодарен королеве Чо за крепость веревочных пут в королевской темнице, благодарен королевской страже за побои в воспитательных целях. Несмотря на все еще ноющую рану от укуса – подобные ей заживают медленно, как бы усиленно не скармливала им целительница Со-Би свои травы.   
Он выставляет дозорных, посылает гонцов проверить, чисты ли окрестности.

Это его прямые обязанности, в конце концов. От того, как ответственно Чи-Рок исполняет свой долг, зависит успех их похода.

От Чи-Рока зависит безопасность Ли Чанга.  
Даже если он больше не отзывается на «Ваше Высочество».

***  
Их поход к окраинам страны, разработанный советом, тесно сплотившимся вокруг бывшего принца, несет своей целью очищение земель от полчищ зараженных.

Командир корпуса Ли Ган-Юн, побыв с семьей бесконечно короткие несколько дней, отправляется со своим отрядом в Санджу по северному маршруту.

У командира Чи-Рока семьи нет. Семья Чи-Рока – его отряд, его люди.  
Поэтому Чи-Рок проводит время, отведенное на отдых, со своими солдатами. И с принцем Ли Чангом.   
И именно к отряду Чи-Рока, направляющемуся в Санджу южным путем, присоединяется Чанг вместе с целительницей Со-Би и Ён-Сином, молчаливым охотником на тигров, не отстающими от него ни на шаг.

Отряд освобождения не так наивен, как те, предыдущие, что неумело отражали нападения при первых накативших на страну волнах чумы. От города к городу, от заставы к заставе солдаты Ган-Юна и Чи-Рока перевозят несколько бочек с водой, охраняемых бережнее, чем даже собственное оружие.  
Живительная вода, способная вымыть из тела проклятых червей.  
Единственное лекарство от заразы.

Чи-Року не привыкать к тяготам и лишениям военного времени. Не привыкать не выпускать из рук оружие днем и ночью. Не привыкать едва смыкать глаза на короткий миг сна и вскакивать с луком наготове от каждого шороха.  
Не привыкать терять людей.

Но дело осложняется тем, что на протяжении всего пути Чи-Рок зорко наблюдает за тем, как в глазах Ли Чанга накапливается раздражение. 

Чанг хмурится, когда солдаты отряда по привычке, которую не искоренить, не выбить – кто бы попытался тронуть людей Чи-Рока – обращаются к нему по титулу.  
Когда Со-Би пытается оказать ему помощь первому после сражений с мертвецами.  
Когда во время привалов ему выделяют самое безопасное место.

Когда Чи-Рок склоняет перед ним голову слишком низко.

Чи-Року по долгу службы очень многое известно про уловки, которыми люди стараются скрывать свои истинные эмоции. И служба же научила его готовиться к тому, что подобные воздвигаемые барьеры обычно не протягивают долго.  
Особенно в условиях постоянного давления извне.

Королева Чо – холодная и непоколебимая – не смогла справиться с тяжестью собственной лжи о преемстве своего дитя. Чи-Рок видел, как кривятся беспомощно ее тонко очерченные губы, выдавая все истинные чувства, когда сомнения в том, что юный принц – наследник престола, были высказаны вслух.  
Чи-Рок видел, как королева не выдержала. Ее долго сдерживаемая ненависть вспыхнула ярче пламени.  
И погубила ее.

Недовольство, которое копит в себе принц Чанг, подкрепляемое усталостью, недоеданием, битвами с зараженными, не взорвется, конечно же, с такой силой и яростью. Принц умеет себя контролировать.  
И все же Чи-Рок не знает, стоит ли им ожидать этой бури или она обойдет отряд стороной.

Он замечает – не раз и не два – отголоски собственных мыслей во встревоженных вглядах Со-Би и Ён-Сина на принца и понимает, что они опасаются того же.

Королевская кровь – не вода.  
Наличие королевской крови имеет большое значение в Чосоне.

***  
Они останавливаются на привал после ночи, проведенной в пути, наполненной короткими перебежками и стычками с мертвецами.

Со-Би, совершенно не выглядящая уставшей, просит разрешения у Чанга отправиться за травами. Помощи двух охранников, которых Чи-Рок посылает с ней, она не просит. Но и не спорит.

Ён-Син – парень просто родился с ружьем в руках – перебрасывается с Чи-Роком коротким взглядом и вызывается поохотиться.

– Дичи здесь немного, – говорит он просто, не глядя, заматывает туже замаранную кровью, наспех прополосканную в ручье ткань вокруг замерзших запястий. – Но нам надо есть.

Они расходятся, не сговариваясь, Ён-Син в сторону просеки, Чи-Рок – под пригорок, туда, где отдаленным пением звенит лед на замерзшем ручье.

Ли Чанг увязывается за Чи-Роком, игнорирует его настойчивое «вам следует отдохнуть, мой господин». Только фыркает насмешливо-надменно сквозь сомкнутые губы, и сверкает глазами.  
Молнии во тьме грозовой тучи.

А значит, предполагаемая буря близко.  
Чи-Рок даже рад, что ему придется справляться с бурей одному. Что под предполагаемым ударом окажется только он один.

Чанг о мыслях командира не догадывается. Перекидывает ловко через плечо новенький лук – из дворцовой оружейной, тонкий, легкий, напевно звенящий тетивой, – честно старается подстраиваться под бесшумную, скользящую, выработанную годами службы, походку Чи-Рока.

Выглядит совершенно уверенным в своих силах.

До тех пор, пока не смазывает дрогнувшей рукой выстрел в белку и едва не выбивает себе глаз собственной стрелой.

Вспугнутая белка исчезает в ветвях, а наследный принц ругается так яростно и неподобающе особе королевских кровей, что Чи-Рок не знает, ужасаться ему или смеяться.

И где принц мог нахвататься подобных выражений.

Старые государственные устои, крепко впечатанные в плоть и кровь, твердят, что стоит сделать замечание. Растрепавшаяся за дни пути прическа Чанга и его растерянно поджатые губы пробуждают в душе Чи-Рока только чистое чувство веселья.

– Мой господин, – подает Чи-Рок голос, пока Чанг сердито смотрит на стрелу, как на собственного кровного врага. – Вы в порядке?

Ли Чанг все еще его принц.   
Сколько бы не славил народ Чосона юного короля Ли.  
Чи-Року не подобает смеяться над собственным правителем.

На высоких светлых скулах наследного принца ярким багрянцем полыхают два пятна, когда он оборачивается, смотрит смущенно. Тянется потереть свободной ладонью укушенное в недавней битве на озере плечо. Жест неосознанный, слишком открытый и беззащитный, и схожие раны от зубов зараженных на теле Чи-Рока отзываются тупой болью в ответ.

Желание посмеиваться над принцем – даже безобидно – пропадает вмиг.

– Учитель Ан преподавал мне уроки стрельбы из лука, – говорит Чанг тускло. Злополучная стрела висит в его тонких длинных пальцах безвольно. – Он и его люди стреляют так, словно уже родились лучниками. Должно быть, не подобает мне такое говорить, но я…ленился.

Чи-Рок не сдерживает улыбку вновь, представляя себе юного кронпринца, увиливающего от занятий, опускает голову поспешно. Чанг замечает этот маленький смешок, вероятно, потому что его голос звучит теперь более воинственно:  
– Я больше хорош в бою на мечах.

– Я имел честь убедиться в этом, мой господин, – отзывается Чи-Рок серьезно. Меньше всего в своей жизни он был замечен за лестью кому-либо. Хотя льстить наследному принцу и не считается преступлением, тут совесть командира остается совершенно чиста. Ведь с мечом в руке Ли Чанг свиреп, как воины древних сказаний. – Рана в плече мешает вам стрелять, в промашке нет вашей вины.

Скользнувшая по лицу принца тень – как утренний, белесый туман по поверхности воды – замутняет, затемняет его ясные глаза.

– Я лишил нас возможности получить пищу, – сообщает он просто, но негодование прорывается из глубины его груди, звучит глухим рокотом в хриплом от боевых команд, от подбадривающих криков, от холодной питьевой воды голосе. – Из-за собственной неуклюжести. 

Буря, которую ожидал Чи-Рок, отзывается первыми раскатами.

– Скажи мне, – Чанг повышает голос. – Разве этого ты ждешь от своих солдат?

Чи-Рок хмурится. Подобных речей он ждал, и он к ним готов.   
Как бы принц не бежал от правды, Чи-Рок от нее бежать не собирается.  
Даже если правда повлечет за собой вспышку гнева.

– Мой господин, – говорит он – и позволяет себе полюбоваться на вспышки, полыхающие в светлом взгляде принца. – Я не могу заставить своих людей относиться к вам как к одному из них. И не могу заставить делать то же самое себя. Вы не мой солдат, Ваше Высочество.


End file.
